This invention relates generally to treatment of coolant liquid associated with internal combustion engine cooling systems, and more particularly to treatment of used coolant externally of such systems, for subsequent return to the systems.
Studies show that over-heating is a major cause of vehicle breakdown on highways. Engine cooling systems must operate efficiently at all times to avoid costly repairs that result from excessive temperature. In this regard, cooling systems contaminated by rust, scale build-up and sludge cannot provide adequate heat transfer and cooling system efficiency; in addition, thermostats fail to open, hoses deteriorate, impellets bind or break off, and engine blocks can become distorted or crack.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient engine cooling system flushing methods and apparatus; however, flushing of such systems in the past required draining of the removed liquid to sewer or waste lines, which was environmentally objectionable. Accordingly, need has developed for apparatus and method to clean engine coolant systems without such drainage. No way was known for accomplishing this objective in the usually advantageous manner, as is now provided by this invention. In addition, the removal of harmful cations (including those of lead, iron and copper) and anions, in the used coolant, has presented a serious problem.